Starfox New day and time
by Unchained Silent Shadow
Summary: This story has the Star Fox team: Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Katt. But they have more people to their team: Sam, Wolf, and Star. This story will take you into a different view of Starfox, totally different missions. Please R&R!


Chapter 1: A new Starfox team arises…

It started out as a robot attacking the city but it was no ordinary robot. A wolf appeared in the cockpit of it and had an evil smile pasted upon his face. He was outside of a school campus were our new recruits were inside just inside coming on outside as the bell rang annoyingly. The students froze up, including the new recruits, and stayed right in their positions. The wolf began to speak.

"Alright everybody, I'm about to blast this stupid school to bits." He said as he got out and stood on top of the robot he was using. "So either move out the way or you'll crumble with the building." He said and then laughed evilly and it sounded almost like a cackle. All the students begin to move except one. His name was Sam and he was one of the new recruits of Starfox.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" A girl said in the crowd. Her name was Star and she is one of the new recruits of Starfox as well. Before he could answer Star the wolf called out to him.

"SAM BUDDY! How's my heroic friend?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Justance…I thought you would never show up again…" Sam said frowning slightly.

"Oh ho, ho, ho. That's funny. I thought I wouldn't either." Justance said with humor.

"You mean you know this meat head?" Star said and Justance eyes darted her way.

"You called me a meat head?" He pulled out a laser gun. "Why I ought' a…" Sam stepped in front of the laser.

"This is not the time or place Justance…and you know it. Now just who are you working for now?" He said folding his arms.

"The biggest and maddest boss around, but I can't tell you his name…now if you'll excuse me I have a building to destroy!" He said and bursts into a loud laugh. But Sam ran straight at him and kicked the gun out of his hand with a back flip. Then he jumped into the air and caught it and landed on his robot facing Justance and pointed the gun to his chest. With a growl, Justance launched a sweeping kick towards Sam feet but he jumped and performed a sideward flip to avoid the hit and landed on the grass pointing the laser gun at Justance once more.

"Not bad Sam. I remember the time when you couldn't dodge a ball if it was thrown at you in slow motion. But now…" Justance raised his eyebrow. The students were quiet as they watched all of this unfold.

"I'll give 5 seconds to escape." Sam said as he then heard an outcry of a girl falling from a building just a couple of blocks away. "Alpha, hold on to this!" He said as he tossed him Justance's laser. The half wolf, half fox caught it. He was also a new recruit for Starfox.

"I'm afraid this is my exit! We'll meet again soon Sam!" Justance said as he jumped in the air and let his robot transform into an airplane and he lands inside and takes off without a second thought. Sam took off in a mad dash over to where he heard the voice coming from. Swiftly jumping over obstacles that may stand in his way, running with pure intent of saving this girl whom he never met or known, and finally he's within range for a jump and catch rescue. He only had one chance to save this girls' life so everything must be right. He slowed down just a little in order to put more power into his jump. Timing it just right he plants his right foot into the ground and springs in the air and catches the body in mid air and prepared himself for landing. As his feet hit the ground he leapt slightly to roll his body on the ground without hurting the girl, that's if she was still alive. He decided to examine her fully as he had her curled into his arms.

Meanwhile: Aboard the Great Fox…

"Yo, Fox!" Falco said sitting on the couch with his feet propped up onto a table, a table that Krystal just happened to clean. Fox didn't answer as he was into something.

"Hey Fox?!" He yelled and this time he got a reply.

"What Falco?" He asked.

"There's something you gotta see on the news, hurry up!" Falco said and Fox came in walking slightly fast. The first thing he noticed was his feet on the table.

"Falco, you know Krystal is going to be mad with you, again, if I may add, about you dirtying up her tables with-" Falco cut him off.

"Not right now Fox, look!" He said pointing to the TV. Fox turned his head and looked at the TV.

"_Here's the breaking news now! A boy from Corneria High performs two acts of heroism today. He saves the school from being crumbled and destroyed. Onlookers say that he confronted the villain and kicked the gun out of his hand stopping him from shooting another girl right on campus. Now the other one is that a girl, whom we have not gained the identity of, was falling from a 5 story apartment building was saved right after the villain confrontation. People say that he ran in the direction of the voice path and that he caught the girl in mid-air. Now the girl has been flown to the nearest hospital but there is no word on her condition at the moment. We tried to speak to the boy but he said he did not want to put himself in the spotlight, but were afraid that's a little too late."_ The news went on but Fox and Falco stopped listening to it. Then Fox spoke after a moment of awkward silence and staring at the images of the new recruit saving the girl.

"That's not bad for a rookie huh, Falco?" Fox said and with a simple smirk at that.

"I'd say." Falco replied simply. "You know we should go pick them up now. I don't think they want spend the rest of the day at school." Falco said and soon after he said that two slender figures one was blue and one pink, Krystal and Katt, walks in through the doorway with both hands full of groceries. Fox raised his brow slightly.

"I thought you bought groceries just yesterday." Fox said crossing his arms. Krystal was quick to reply.

"And yet what happened yesterday? You invite Bill to come over to the Great Fox and he brings with him the Bull Dog unit! Did you forget that the Bull Dog unit eats like there's no tomorrow? They cleaned the most packed fridge in the Lylat system… ours!" She said with conviction.

"Yeah I forgot about that." Fox said rubbing his head innocently. "Well I'm going to go pick up the newest members of our team." He said as he grabbed his keys of the key hanger.

"Alright, see you when you come back." Krystal said and Katt just waved. Falco suddenly got up and headed for the door.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Krystal said firmly.

"And why not?" Falco asked simply. Krystal dug into the nearest drawer and tosses him a rag.

"You're cleaning the table that 'you' put your feet on!" Krystal said and Falco knew he couldn't fight it this time. So he walked back and begins cleaning.


End file.
